Father
by KuroGalaxy14
Summary: When Madoka goes out shopping and leaves Gingka with the kids, chaos breaks loose in the Tokyo WBBA. Can Gingka and Ryo get the two troublesome toddlers under control?


**Yay for random story ideas that stem off of rps! Enjoy!**

* * *

Paperwork and mission reports. That's all there ever was. Just paperwork and mission reports. It was just a typical day at the Tokyo WBBA. Ryo was in his office, filing paperwork for the umpteenth time. Just down the hall was the WBBA's command center, where all communication passed through from the agents in the field and those in the building. Daily, the Tokyo WBBA dealt with threats around the world, before the other branches or the general public even knew about them.

Ryo smiled slightly, hearing the familiar voice of his son down the hall. In a mere five years of training, while the world had thought he was traveling, Gingka had gained the second highest position in the WBBA, second only to Ryo himself. Ryo leaned back in his chair, thinking of how proud he was of his son. His eyes wandered across his desk and fell on the picture that was on his computer's desktop. Two grinning faces stared back at him, the faces of two very young children. Both were clambering all over the top of a Zero-G stadium, having paused only for the instant required for a picture to be taken of them.

Ryo chuckled as he heard giggling from down the hallway. "So they are in today."

Gingka was in his office, trying to work. Key word: trying. Work was pretty hard these days when there were two toddlers who constantly demanded one's attention and climbed on you if it had been more than two minutes since you last spoke to them. It had been a mere thirty minutes since Madoka had dropped off the kids and Gingka was already counting down the seconds until she got back from her girl's shopping time with Hikaru.

"Anashi, get out of the fishtank!" The redhead exclaimed, jumping out of his chair and pulling the three-year-old, redheaded girl away from the water. He lightly smacked her wet hand with his black-gloved hand. "No. You can't play with the fi- Arashi! Don't play with that!"

Ryo chuckled as he heard the younger redhead yelling from down the hall. Part of him felt sorry for Gingka, as he knew that dealing with even just one toddler was a full-time job in itself. But Gingka and Madoka had been 'lucky' enough to have twins on the first go, and Gingka was still learning the ropes of being a father.

"Dad I need some help in here!"

Ryo chuckled and stood at the cry of distress. He took his time heading down the hall, remembering how difficult Gingka had been at the same age. Nostalgia filled Ryo's mind…

* * *

…..

…..

"Gingka! Get back here with that food!"

Several of Ryo's fellow villagers laughed as the young adult scrambled around after his surprisingly fast toddler, who had an entire turkey leg in his grasp and was squealing.

"Better hurry Ryo or he'll have time to eat the whole thing before you catch him!"

"You guys are so not helping!" Ryo panted as he dove under a table, only to miss the squealing toddler by several inches.

"Gingka!"

…..

…..

* * *

"Daaad, a little help here!"

Ryo chuckled, snapping back to the present time as he opened Gingka's office door and casually leaned against it.

"Need something?" He said casually and calmly, an amused smile on his face.

Gingka looked up from a half-kneeling position on the floor, one toddler tucked under his arm while he tried to restrain the other one, who was squealing and climbing up his back.

"Very funny dad." The redhead grunted as an accidental kick to the face caused him to recoil and lose his balance. In an instant, both toddlers were seated on their father's back as he laid on his stomach, groaning in defeat and burying his face in his arms.

Ryo chuckled and walked over.

"Graaah!" He said, wrapping one arm securely around the waist of each toddler and lifting them into the air on his shoulders, causing them to squeal and kick, giggling.

"G'andpa!" The twins giggled, hugging Ryo's neck from both sides as he held them, allowing Gingka to get up and stretch.

"Was I this much trouble as a kid…?" Gingka panted, running his fingers through his hair.

"You were." Ryo chuckled. "They seem to have inherited your inexhaustible energy."

"I think they stole it rather than inherited." Gingka flopped down in his chair once more with a groan. "How are they more tiring than commanding an entire army of agents?!"

"They're kids. They're equivalent to about ten armies in work… Each."

Gingka groaned and laid his head on his desk. "How am I supposed to even survive this…?"

Ryo chuckled as he walked over, planting Gingka's kids on either side of him.

"You just be their dad. That's about all they'll ask." He said.

Gingka looked down to one side, then to the other. His golden-brown eyes met first with eyes that matched perfectly those of the woman he had married, then with eyes that matched his own.

"... Being a dad is a lot of work."

Ryo chuckled. "I suggest you get Kyoya to do the commanding work until Madoka comes back and takes over. Women seem to just have a way with kids."

"I swear she's getting back at me for that comment on how easy taking care of them must be…" Gingka grumbled, then wrapped his arms around the two kids and pulled them into his lap with their knees touching, one child on each leg.

"Are you two going to behave now?" he asked in a serious tone.

The twins nodded, although mischief sparkled in their eyes.

"Are you sure?" Gingka asked with a mischievous glint appearing in his own eyes as the twins began to squirm around. "If you don't behave I'll have to tell your mother that you need to eat more broccoli."

Ryo laughed as both kids immediately froze, their already huge eyes becoming even larger.

"N-no bwoccowi, pwease?" Their tiny voices chimed together as their bottom lips quivered.

"That is already backfiring on you Gingka." Ryo chuckled.

Gingka tried to look stern. "If you don't behave you have to eat broccoli."

"It's no use Gingka. They got those big, round eyes from both you and Madoka. You cannot resist."

"Shut up dad, you're not helping!" Gingka exclaimed.

Ryo laughed. "Good luck. It's going to take a lot more than being a commander prepared you for to stand strong against that onslaught."

"... Behave and I'll give you ice cream?" Gingka tried again.

"Ice cream!" Hypersonic squealing erupted as Ryo left the room, chuckling.

"The moment you changed your mind you began losing the battle, Gingka." The older redhead shook his head in amusement as he walked back to his office.

"I didn't say now! Get back here! Dad, why'd you have to leave the door open?"

Ryo turned and spotted Gingka scramble out of his office after two fleeing, squealing little figures.

"Daddy, catch me!"

"DAD THEY WENT DIFFERENT WAYS I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP!"

"That's what you get for crawling deep into a small tunnel that I couldn't fit through when I was trying to catch you!" Ryo called.

"I WAS TWO AND REALLY DON'T REMEMBER THAT NOW HURRY!" Gingka sounded frantic. Ryo chuckled and went into the hallway, only to find his son darting back and forth between two different hallways with a distressed look on his face.

"You go left, son. I'll get your daughter." Ryo took off at a light sprint down the right-hand hallway while Gingka shot a relieved glare at him before heading down the left.

"Having some trouble Gingka? Did you lose one kid already?" Kyoya teased as Gingka darted in and dove for the squealing brown-haired three-year-old he was chasing.

"Shut up Kyoya. My dad's after her." Gingka grunted, scrambling back to his feet and attempting to use some of his training to snatch his son up off the ground without hurting the boy.

Kyoya merely laughed at his rival and tried to take a sip of the water he had in his hand, only to yelp as he was knocked off balance by the bowling ball of a squealing toddler that Gingka was still trying to catch. The brunette boy froze as Kyoya's water splashed on him, allowing Gingka a chance to gather the toddler into his arms.

"Gotcha!" Gingka crowed, ruffling his son's hair and causing the toddler to cross his arms and pout.

"Oi! Who you pouting at?"

"Meanie daddy. No fun."

Gingka rolled his eyes, panting. "Sure thing, Arashi. Now calm down."

"No wanna!" Arashi squirmed.

"Good luck with that." Kyoya chuckled as Gingka tucked his son firmly under one arm and walked out.

Once Gingka returned to his office with the still-squirming Arashi, his jaw dropped in shock.

"How in the world…?!" He whispered, his mouth agape as he stared at the sleeping redheaded toddler in Ryo's lap.

Ryo chuckled. "I'm an experienced dad, that's all."

Gingka half-glared at him. "You couldn't have helped earlier?"

Ryo chuckled. "It was more fun to watch you run around like a chicken with your head cut off. Plus, I won't always be available to help you out with this. I may be elsewhere."

Gingka groaned wearily and sat down next to his dad, glancing at his sleeping daughter. Arashi yawned as if on cue and curled up into Gingka's side. Ryo transferred the sleeping Anashi to Gingka's lap and patted the young father's head with a smile.

"... I'm not gonna get any work done am I?" Gingka muttered wearily, looking down at his kids with a slight smile.

"No, but it's worth it. Just take off the rest of the day and enjoy your kids. They grow up all too fast and then you wish you'd spent more." Ryo said.

Gingka looked up and smiled. "You can come spend more now."

Ryo smiled and sat back down, putting his arms around his own son, who leaned against him with a weary smile.

"I'm proud of you, Gingka." Ryo said, brushing some of Gingka's long bangs out of his face and smiling.

Gingka smiled back and snuggled slightly into his father, pulling his own children close as they slept.

"I hope you can be as proud of your kids as I am of you, Gingka."

"I… Just hope I can be as good of a dad as you were and still are." Gingka mumbled, beginning to drift off to sleep himself.

Ryo smiled and watched as his son followed his grandchildren in sleep. The older redhead leaned his head back and closed his own eyes with a contented sigh. When Madoka returned several hours later with her arms full of shopping bags, she smiled, leaving the room and closing the door behind her, mentally photographing the serene picture of children, father, and grandfather all sleeping, all worn out, but all comfortable and perfectly content exactly as they were. Three generations, all peacefully sleeping in the warmth that only came from a family.

* * *

 **Yay for fun oneshot ideas! Hope you guys enjoyed. Galaxy out!**


End file.
